The Doll of the Opera
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: Based on the 1989 Phantom of the Opera film. Tiffany wished to be the Opera star, but then murders have been happening in the Opera house and no one knows who caused it. A Good Guy doll was obsessed with Tiffany and wants to turn her into a doll and she will be his wife, but Tiffany had no clue what is behind the strange doll's story. Only love and music are forever...
1. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1: Strange Song***

* * *

In the city of Chicago, a beautiful woman named Tiffany, who is wearing a jacket with a black dress underneath, coming towards the library. She decided to get one of the books with song lyrics by this man named Charles Lee Ray. People say that one of the songs he wrote is dark. Nobody knows what happened to him afterwards, but there are rumors. Some say he is dead, others say his soul turns immortal after speaking with the devil from Hell, but was never seen since that day after he wrote the song. He was never heard from again...  
Tiffany hummed the tune to herself with a smile. The song itself sounds so gentle to her. Why did people say it's so haunting and dark? Tiffany didn't care. She brought the book over to the front desk to buy it. After it's been paid, Tiffany left the library and about to walk home to study the song for her audition at the Opera house tomorrow. Tiffany's sister, Mary, talk her into auditioning since Tiffany is into Opera musicals and practice singing to herself.

"Glad that my sister enjoys my voice." Tiffany said. "Hopefully I do well in the audition." As she was walking down the sidewalk, a dark figure watched her with his cold, light blue eyes. He walked to the opposite direction.

* * *

In Tiffany's apartment, she places the book on the table and look through the notes and found a song she was humming before. It's called, "Don Juan Triumphant". She took a breath and began to sing it.

_"Your eyes see but my shadow...  
My heart is overflowing."_

Suddenly, blood appears on the pages. Tiffany's eyes grew wide and found blood on her hands. What's happening? Why is blood appearing on the pages of the book? Male voices were heard in thin air, speaking to her. Before Tiffany could speak, she hears her sister's voice behind her. She turned and saw Mary standing by the counter. Tiffany turned back to the book, but there's no blood on the pages, and none on her hands.

"Tiffany? Are you okay?" Mary asked. Tiffany placed her fingers on the page in silent. The blood disappeared. Is it just in Tiffany's imagination? No. She saw it with her own eyes. It's real, and now it's gone. "Tiffany?" Mary called.

"What?"

"What's wrong with you tonight? You're acting like you saw a ghost or something." Mary says with a look. Tiffany didn't say anything to her sister. Her eyes were set on the book. The image in her mind never leaves her. There's blood appearing on the pages when she sings the song. That was spooky...

"I'm fine, Mary. I'm fine." Tiffany told her sister. "I thought I saw something on one of the pages." Mary nodded sarcastically.

"Uh-huh. Well, be sure you get good sleep tonight after you're done rehearsing. Okay?" She says leaving her sister alone. Tiffany didn't respond. She felt so hypnotized after seeing what happened. She knew what she saw. Tiffany sighed and closed the book.

"I guess I'm tired and maybe seeing things." Tiffany admitted to herself. "I've been watching too many horror movies." She left the living room to get to her room to get dressed. She looked at her hands again. "Still...there's blood coming out and...it's gone." She whispered.

* * *

The next afternoon, Tiffany was called up on stage to audition for the Opera. Mary was in the audience with a smile on her face. She really hopes that Tiffany could pull this off. The other women aren't good singers, so Tiffany must nail this. She's been practicing.

"Miss Valentine, you may start. Anytime." The man said in the audience where Mary is sitting. Tiffany made a nod at the maestro who started to play the piano. She silently cleared her throat as she hears the melody of the piano and began to sing at the moment.

_"Your eyes see but my shadow...  
My heart is overflowing.  
There's so much you could come to love.  
But you're content not knowing,  
Tenderly..."_

A man watched her in awe, and started to write the name down on the paper. Tiffany is amazing. The singing woman costinues on and she began to imagine the audience watching her and applauding to her in her mind. But suddenly, a bag came down and swung towards Tiffany who stopped singing. She barely dodged out of the way and screamed. The bag hits the mirror behind her, glass shattered everywhere. It felt like slow motion when Tiffany falls down to the hard floor, watching glass fly. But, she hears voices around. But one male voice speaks to her.

_"Tiffany. Come back to me. Tiffany, come back!"_ It said. Tiffany's vision is getting blurry and everything around her turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2: The Opera Doll***

* * *

"Tiffany?! Tiffany, wake up! Wake up!" A voice said. Tiffany opened her eyes to see Mary there, wearing a costume for a play they are rehearsing. Everyone around Tiffany stared in worry, but a woman with black hair is sitting on the chair in her gown with a cold look in her eyes. Tiffany slowly sat up and rubbed her head.

"What...happened?" She asked. Mary sighed in relief and hugged her sister. "Wh-what's going on?" Tiffany asked, looking at the actors and actresses.

"Oh thank god! You're okay!" She says. Tiffany was confused. She couldn't even remember what happened last. Did she pass out on stage somehow? She felt pain on her head where the bump is. Something hit her alright.

"Oww, my head."

"Tiffany, come on. Let me take you to your room and I will give you an ice pack." Mary suggested by helping her older sister up and slowly walked out through the curtains.

"Is she okay?" A man with dark brown hair asks.

"She's fine, Ian. Don't worry." Mary said.

"Some understudy she is." A black hair woman said. "Can somebody get me some tea, please?" A maid nodded and left the stage to get tea for the Opera star. Her husband looked at her. "What, Ian? We were rehearing and Tiffany had to ruin it. The show is in two days for god's sake. How could be the understudy of mine? And she doesn't even sing as good as me."

"It was an accident, Barb. Relax." Ian told his wife. "She was almost hit."

"Could be a ghost." A woman with blonde hair said with a smirk. "These things happen all the time, and it could be the ghost of the Opera house." Barb rolled her eyes and took a sip of her tea that's given to her.

"There is no such thing as ghosts, Jill." She said. "Those rumors you all hear are not true. The ghost of the serial killer isn't haunting this place. And why would a ghost be here in this Opera house?"

"Because he died here. And...I would watch what you say, Barb." Jill says as she walked off the stage. "The ghost can hear you from thin air. We don't want any more accidents, do we?" Barb sneered at her.

* * *

In Tiffany's room, holding an ice pack on her head. Mary sat next to her, holding her sister's shoulders. She was surprised that Tiffany wasn't scared no longer when she smiles at her sister, as if she pretends nothing ever happened. As long as Tiffany is fine, Mary left her alone by heading back to the stage below. Tiffany lays down on the bed and sighed a bit. Little does she know, she was being watched. Behind the mirror, cold light blue eyes watch Tiffany resting on her bed. The eyes disappear as Tiffany sat up as she looks at her reflection.

"Hm. I must be seeing things." She said to herself. She lays back down and shuts her eyes.

* * *

Behind and under the walls of the Opera house, rehearsing can be heard below the cave, where candle lights are around every inch and corner. Faint footsteps were heard on the cave steps. The little figure, none other than the Good Guy doll, climbed up on the desk to see the make-up and a photo of Tiffany in her black gown. A plastic hand reached for the stuff to put on his face. Covering up every stitch and scars. He also fixed up his hair to make it less messy than it was now. Eyes narrowed at the photo.

"Tiffany..." He whispered. He finished the touches of himself. The doll looks totally normal on the outside, and no one will suspect a thing, but the ones who knew about his story from years back. "That bitch Barb will no longer be a star." The doll says by walking down the steps. "Never to worry, my Tiffany. Chucky can handle everything else." He took out a knife looking at his reflection, admiring his makeover to cover up everything. "No more Mr. Good Guy." Chucky said with smirk before leaving his lair.

* * *

The man was drinking his bottle of scotch on the catwalk. Since the rehearsing is over, the man was unaware that someone is with him on the catwalk. Behind the shadows, there is a killer doll watching the man. He took out his knife and slowly approach him. The man felt something sharp on his leg, making him yell in agony and fall. The rope was wrapped around his neck, and got thrown off. Chucky watched the victim hung. The man choked, and his arms drop. His face is purple, and his eyes are wide. The bottle fell and broke to pieces on the stage floor. Chucky snickered.

"Now that was fun." He then heard voices behind the stage. "Now, it's my chance to go after Barb. She could be in her dressing room." Chucky walked on the catwalk to get to the back where the dressing rooms are. He saw the men in suits talking, and there is Jill in her pink gown. She heads out the door. "She's lucky for now." Chucky says. He then spotted Barb walking down the hallway to get to her room. Chucky smirked wider. "There's the star..." Before he could climb down since the coast is clear, he heard more footsteps. He cursed and hide under the table. Tiffany came out in a black dress with her sister who is in her dark red dress and hair curled.

"But, I don't want to get in a way out there." Tiffany says. "Barb will-"

"Who the fuck cares about what Barb will do or think!" Mary protests. "Listen, you may be an understudy, but you are twice as better. Your voice is sweet. You sound like an angel." Tiffany blushed a bit. Someone from the stage screamed. Tiffany and Mary rushed out and gasped at the sight. A hanging man. Everyone around Tiffany is in panic. The owners of the Opera house tried to calm down everyone on stage, but Tiffany only had her gaze at the dead body above her.

"It was the ghost!" One woman said.

"Don't be stupid!" One man said. "But, this is...this could be an accident. See the broken bottle there? He's drunk and got himself killed there." Tiffany came to the owner.

"Mr. Norris, this is no accident." She said. "Look at his leg there." She pointed at the body. Everyone saw the bleeding leg. "See, Mike? He's been murdered." Tiffany said. "No one here is suicidal." Mike starred at her, and made a nod.

"You have a good eye, Tiff." He said. "Well, better get the cops over. The murderer could be here since this happened recently." Some gasps were heard. Tiffany left the crowd to be alone in her room. Chucky watched his love interest walking down the hallway with a smile.

"She will be mine..." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3: Murder of Barb***

* * *

When Tiffany returned to her room, she felt a presence. But, there is no one around. Yet, she couldn't stop shaking a feeling that someone is watching her. Tiffany slowly turned to her mirror to see her reflection. Suddenly, blue eyes appear before her, but there is no face shown. Tiffany gasped a bit, but smiled at the eyes.

"It's you..." She whispered. "Are you the angel that my father sent me?" No respond from the unknown presence. The eyes blink at her and disappeared. Now Tiffany is alone. "...I can feel him. I know he's here." She whispered. "The Angel of Music."

"Tiffany, who're you talking to?" Mary asked, making Tiffany turn to her.

"Umm, no one. Just...talking to myself." She replied, brushing her hair with her fingers. "Well, tomorrow night is the show, huh? Barb will have lots of attention."

"Yeah, sure." Mary replied. "I wish you got the role, and not her."

"Well, what can I do about it?" Tiffany asked. As the women talk, the Good Guy doll listened from behind the mirror with a smirk. He knows what to do with Barb. And Tiffany will have her role tomorrow night and he will listen to her voice. He disappeared in the shadows to run behind the walls. He does have plans for tomorrow before dawn. Barb won't be around...

* * *

The next day, only a few hours til the show. Everyone is buying tickets early before the show outside the building. The cast inside are getting the stage ready and costumes ready. But one star is behind the stage...

"Don't take too long, Barb. The show will begin in 4 hours." A man told Barb who was in her blue robe before leaving the hallway to get to her room. Barb nodded and closed the door on the man and sighed.

"God, I do need a bath to relax before I put my makeup and dress on for tonight." She said. Barb is in her bathtub that is full of bubbles. Her black hair is in a bun from getting wet, and she rests her head on the pillow at the edge. The tv is next to the tub with a stand that is filled with hair clips and rubber bands. Unaware to Barb, Chucky walked in silently. He wrapped his fingers around the tv stand to get ready to push it, but he sees Barb opening her eyes. Her eyes narrowed to him.

"What the-" She spoke, but Chucky pushed the tv stand and hit the tub, and the tv fell in the tub. Barb screamed in agony as she got electrocuted. Chucky's laugh filled the bathroom when Barb started to fry in the tub. Her body sinks in the water. Chucky looked over and grinned.

"The star is dead." He chuckled. "Now, Tiffany is the new replacement." The door behind him knocked loudly, and voices were heard. Chucky hid in the closet to get behind the walls. The door burst open by Ian and Jill, and they froze at their tracks when they saw an arm sticking out. Ian rushed over and saw his wife in the tub.

"Barb?" He asked by reaching down, but the body of Barb's pops up, making Jill scream. The body sinks back in the tub. Ian had his hand over his chest feeling rapid heartbeat. Barb is dead. The tv is in the tub. She got electrocuted. "Oh shit! Somebody call the police!" Ian cried out as he ran pass Jill who is watching the body in fear.

The body was dragged out of the building, and Tiffany watched from behind the crowd who murmurs. She doesn't know how could this happen so suddenly. Two people are dead on the same day. Tiffany turned to see Ian with Jill by the building, talking to each other. Ian was depressed about this, and so does the managers. Since Barb is dead, will the show go on? Is Tiffany gonna perform since she is the understudy?  
Tiffany walked in her room and set her black jacket down and look out the window to see people wandering about since the ambulance truck left. Maybe the show will be canceled tonight. Tiffany sighed and rests on her bed. What a day this has been for her.

"Sing..." A voice whispered. Tiffany opened her eyes wide and sat up. It's a male voice she had never heard before. She turned to the mirror and saw those blue eyes again. "Sing tonight for the world to hear." He said. Tiffany didn't know why, but she never felt fear coming to her when the voice speaks to her, and those eyes are watching her.

"But, the show is canceled tonight. I don't think I could-"

"Convince them!" A voice snapped. "You are the star! Do you want to be the Opera Star than that bitch who just died? You are the understudy, but not anymore. This is your chance, Tiffany. Sing tonight. I want to hear your voice..." Before Tiffany could ask, the eyes disappeared behind the mirror. Her angel could be right. She was the understudy, and now she could be the new star. She had to put on the show tonight, and convince her managers to open up the Opera house.

* * *

The audience filled the whole house for tonight's show, and heard that the understudy is taking Barb's place. Tiffany is nervous about this, but she had to do this. Mary is happy for her to talk to the managers into letting the show go on with her as the new star. Tiffany is dressed in a slim white gown with her hair up in curls. From the reserved seat on Box 5, there is Chucky hanging on the edge to see his new star down on stage singing the Jewel Song since this play is called, "Faust". Tiffany starts singing in french and dance around with a prop in her hand.

"She's terrific!" A woman says in the audience.

"Her voice is amazing!" A man said. Chucky smiled evilly as he hears people whispering in the audience.

"Excellent! They love her." He says. "But she will be mine soon enough." Tiffany continues to sing and she got to the final part of the song. She got on her knees and let out her wordless chorus. Chucky shuts his eyes letting his ears have the pleasure. "That voice... She sounds like an angel..." He says. And when Tiffany sings the last part of the song, her voice echoes through the stage and the halls. The audience applaud loudly, cheering. Chucky smiled again. He watched the diva take a bow.

"Bravo! Bravo!" One of the managers said from behind the stage. Chucky smirked and left Box 5. Plans form in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4: Graveyard Meeting***

* * *

Tiffany and Mary are having dinner at the restaurant after the success of tonight's show. When they walked in, everyone applaud to Tiffany who smiled at them. Tiffany never felt so good since everyone loved her performance, and her voice is beautiful. Thanks to the angel who encourages her to take the part.

"Tonight was a success!" Mary said with a glass in her hand. "You were perfect, Tiffany! Your voice was wonderful, and everyone loved you!"

"I never thought I would be that great." Tiffany said. "My voice wasn't always like that. It just...came out. It's a feeling...like passion."

"You must have a secret, I mean, your voice is really that good. It had to come from somewhere..." Mary said. Tiffany took a sip of her drink. "C'mon on. I won't laugh. Tell me." Mary said, smiling.

"Well, if you say so." Tiffany said. "It's a feeling of passion, Mary. But, someone encourages me to sing for everyone. He's like an angel who visits me. Angel of Music I call him." Mary looks at her sister in a strange expression. "I feel him, and I hear him." Tiffany continued. "I don't want this feeling ever to go away."

"Tiffany, you still think about this angel crap from our dad?" Mary asked. "Angels can't speak to you. You can't hear them, or see them." Tiffany is silent. She knew her sister wouldn't believe her. But the angel is real, and she could find a way to prove it to her and everyone. "Well, we should get back to the Opera house. You have to get some sleep after a long night." Mary said by getting up from the table and paid for the dinner. Tiffany got up from her seat and told Mary that she will meet her at the Opera house later, but will be back for bed.  
Tiffany walked out of the restaurant and went to the flower shop to get the roses. Little did she know, she was being watched Chucky who hid by the shop, holding a red rose in his hand.

* * *

In the dark ally, Chucky walked down the road in a dark cloak and a hat on to hide his identity. But, there is man with knife in front of him. Turning back, there two thugs with knives as well. Chucky turned to the leader.

"I seen you before, little man." The man said with a smirk. "You have the gold I want. You pay for that waitress. That blondie. And you like women who have blonde hair."

"You don't know me..." Chucky said in a low voice. He got his knife out and stab one of the thugs' leg. The doll dash through the other thug and uses his cloak to make the thug trip on his feet and Chucky uses the knife to stab him on the throat. The leader watched in disgust as Chucky cuts the man's head off. Chucky kicked the head away, making it roll across the road. The man started to run off in fear, but hears laughter.

"Stay away from me!" He yelled. But, Chucky jumped on his back to make him fall on the ground. Chucky took out a little bag of gold.

"This what you want?" He asked and hit the man with it and kill him with a knife. The thug's blood is pouring out of the eyes. Chucky chuckled at the sight of his work. "Like I said. You don't _know_ me." He cleaned his knife with using the man's coat. "I better clean myself up for my diva..." The doll walked away from the dead bodies before anyone could see him.

* * *

Tiffany drove down the dark streets to go to the graveyard to visit her father's grave. As she parked the car, she puts on her black robe and a rose. She walked through the gates and looking for a tombstone. Little did she know, there is Chucky watching from the other side of the cemetery. He is wearing a black hat, dark clothing to hide his identity.  
Tiffany lowers herself to the tombstone and place a rose on the ground. Before she could say a word, she hears soft violin music outside the gates. She turned to see a black little figure playing a violin on top of the hearse.

"Who's there?" Tiffany called in a quiet voice.

_"Your Angel of Music..."_ A voice said. That same voice from Tiffany's bedroom who encourages her to sing. _"Your father has sent me here..."_

"Where are you?" Tiffany asks as she slowly stood up and look around outside the gates when the violin continues to play. "Let me see you." She then sees a little figure in black with a violin walking towards the tunnel. "Wait." Tiffany rushed out of the gates and stopped when she watched the figure slightly turn to her. She can see his blue eyes.

_"We will make music that the world will love forever."_ The voice said. _"Tiffany, come with me..." _The figure walks away, continue with the violin and Tiffany silently follows him. Outside the gates, Mary shakes the doors, making Tiffany turn back to her, but she follows the music of the violin. Mary watches her sister in confusion. Where is Tiffany going? And where is that music coming from?

"Tiffany!" Mary called. But, Tiffany didn't turn to her. Her hands stick through the gates to try to unlock the gates, but to no avail. "Tiffany!"

_"Take the last step to me, Tiffany. To your destiny. To immortality." _A voice said to Tiffany. Mary watched her sister disappear in the dark tunnel, and the violin started to sound very eerie, and it hurts Mary's ears. She covers them and kept her eyes shut. After the music had died off, Mary uncovered her ears and saw that Tiffany is nowhere to be seen. That figure who played that music...he took her.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5: Souls are One***

* * *

Tiffany walked through the underground tunnel and there is a figure who was waiting for her by the corridor. He sticks out his hand for Tiffany. She kneel down a little to take his hand and he guides her through the tunnels. But, Tiffany pulled away a bit. The figure turned to her.

"There is nothing to harm you here..." He told her.

"Please, where are you taking me?" Tiffany asks as the figure took her hand again to guide her. "And...who are you?"

"I'm taking you home."

"...Where is your home?" Tiffany asked. "And...are you really my angel?"

"You can call me...Chucky." The figure told her. Tiffany didn't say anything to him as they walk down the corridors of the tunnel. There are rats running away from them, and Tiffany didn't seem to be afraid anymore as long as this little guy, who is Chucky, will be there for her to protect her. Right?  
The both arrive at the lair where all the candle lights are lit, and a organ piano is there, and bottles of wine on the shelf and music notes here and there. Chucky took off his cloak and hat and Tiffany looks down at him in awe. Her angel is a doll. A Good Guy doll. Red/orange hair, freckles, and cold light blue eyes. Tiffany took off her coat and set it down by her feet and Chucky walks up to the steps.

"In your dressing room, I can teach you the words." He said. "But here...here...I can give you the meaning." He went up to the shelf took out a bottle of wine and got two glasses out. Tiffany found a book with music notes. There is a name. Charles Lee Ray. She turned to the doll in silent. That name... Could Chucky be...? No. It's impossible. Charles Lee Ray died here years ago.

"What's the matter?" Chucky asked, making Tiffany blink. She held up the notes to show him.

"How did you get this? You're inspired by Ray's work?" She asked. Chucky is silent for a moment, and he spoke in a low voice.

"That man...is long dead." He said.

"Can you play this?" Tiffany asked.

"No. It is not finished. Perhaps something else." Chucky was about to pick up another note, but Tiffany declined and beg him to play the music from the notes. The Don Juan Triumphant. He slowly took the notes and went up to the piano. Tiffany was behind him to watch him play the keyboards. The music filled in the lair and Tiffany smiled in delight, and she automatically sang the tune. Chucky was overwhelmed by her voice, and she knows the lyrics.

_"Your eyes see but my shadow, _  
_ My heart is overflowing. _  
_ There so much you can learn to love, _  
_ You're not content knowing. _  
_ Tenderly you could see my soul."_

The song ended after Chucky plays the piano. He swallowed a bit, wiping away his tears after hearing that voice of Tiffany's. He slowly turns to Tiffany with a look of confusion, but in awe.

"How did you know the words to my music?" He asked. Tiffany stares at the doll in silent. She turned away from him to walk away from the piano. She told him she sang it before, but didn't remember where. "That's impossible. No one's heard that music!" Chucky said, jumping off the seat.

"Please, play the rest." Tiffany told him, but Chucky declined.

"I told you. It is not finished." He said. "Tiffany, you...you are the angel. You are my voice." Chucky gave her a smile. "Together, we will make music together." Tiffany stared at him in silent. The doll sticks out his hand, gesturing her to come to him. "Tiffany, come to me. I will give you everything." Tiffany walk over towards Chucky, kneeling down to his level, taking his little hand. Chucky took out a shiny object in his hand. "You love the music, I am your music." He said. He took Tiffany's hand and slide a ring on her finger. A silver ring with a small diamond on top. "Our souls are one." He said.

"No!" Tiffany gasped, trying to get the ring off, but it won't come off. Chucky grips on her hands. Tiffany wince the pain. For a little doll, he can hurt someone.

"Now, you are married to the music. Do not love the other." Chucky told her with a look. Tiffany looks at him in the eyes. "Promise me, Tiff." Chucky said. "Do not see the other man..."

"...I...I promise." Tiffany told him. Chucky sneered a little, but lifted her ring hand and kissed it.

"Tonight...you will be...my bride." Chucky said. Tiffany felt her heart drop. The doll drags her down the steps. It's time for Tiffany to return to the Opera house. What just happened? Chucky wants Tiffany to be his wife. But why?

* * *

Mary walked in the room and found Tiffany lying on her bed, facing the wall. Mary was so worried that Tiffany was gone all night last night, and now she is back. But, with a ring. Did she get engaged?

"Tiffany, who proposed to you?" Mary asked.

"...I...I can't tell you." Tiffany said. "I had a long night, and...I need to rest." Mary didn't say anything to her sister and walk away from the bed. Tiffany shuts her eyes, letting her tears fall from her eyes. "Oh god..."


End file.
